User talk:Shogg
Hi Shogg, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 21:56, March 27, 2010 Thanks for the help and welcome Lord TBT, I'm new to the wiki so I could use any help I can get thanks again!--Shogg Hey mate! Hey mate, welcome to the wiki!I hope you'll enjoy it here as much as everyone else here does(including me). If ye need any help, just ask around! Fill out yore user page so we know more about ye. If you want some ideas if yore gonna write a fanfic I suggest look around the wiki. There are some writers like Skipper Rorc, Shieldmaiden, myself(I don't know if I'm any good at all) Ladyamber88, Brockfang, and many others. Maybe we could be friends? Anyways, once again welcome! --Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 03:32, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi Shogg! Shogg was one of my favorite characters, so I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 12:33, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks fer the welcome Laria and Segalia, I'm sure I'll have a blast here, I read one of your story's Laria, 'Redwalls Taggerung' I believe it twas. Yeah me too Segalia I loved Shogg, but didn't see why he had to die.--Shogg Hi shogg you do know shogg did die right?I 'opes we could be friends?Lorgo galedeep 13:11, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks fer checkin' out my story. I loved Shogg, it was sooo sad when he died. *sniff* Oh yeah and you reply on other people's talk page not yore's. Don't worry, I did that when I was new. --Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 13:15, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Perfect'perfect!'~~S~~ Hey! Hey Shogg! Yes. We're all on the shoutbox, so it would be easier to talk to you there, but I love getting messages from other peeps. :) Shogg was one of my favorite chars too! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 13:36, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! :D Sambrook made a really good signature tutorial, if you want help with that. (http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Sambrook_the_otter/Signature) Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 13:42, March 28, 2010 (UTC) neildown User talk:Neildowndid the pic.Lorgo galedeep 14:18, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ok ok you should definatly make a request fer a pic and I can teach e how to put it on yer sig.Lorgo galedeep 15:36, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello and Welcome Shogg!!(He was one of me favorite characters by the way) Hope ye have fun here, and I hope we could be friends? Anyways ifn ya need any help just ask, well see ya 'round and once again Welcome!!Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 17:48, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Can I call ya Shoggo? Idk why, I just want to. :) Anyway, hope ya have fun here, and if ya got any questions feel free to ask! BTW, if ya got the time check out this fanfic! Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 19:15, March 28, 2010 (UTC) hey, since you've read my fanfic, i've got a question for ya. Would you like to create a character for me? It would be a minor character. Not TOO minor, but not major. Just thought i'd ask. Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 19:43, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Shogg and welcome! If you need anything just ask! I'll be seein' yew around!--Rorc Ee aye ee! 20:58, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki matey. Hope you like it. Feel free to ask someone if you have any questions. Sorry I never welcomed you earlier (I might have been the first...) but I'm on vacation right now. Talk to you later. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 17:30, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Pic Hi Shogg! yes of course I can do the pic for you! :)Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 18:43, March 29, 2010 (UTC) hey mate wots up is yer sis hoging the pc?Lorgo galedeep 18:49, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 17:25, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey mate! Windy told me she asked you to do a character for our fanfic. just wanted to say thanks! And i hope you have a great time around here! AANNNDDDD..... as many have already said, if ya need any help just ask matey!!! Arrowtail Beware the psychotic squirrel! 21:23, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Avatar Well, for starters most people refer to it as an Avatar. Just so you know, and don't get cornfuzziled. xD To change it lok at the top right-hand corner of your screen. There's little red box that says MORE. Click on that and then on preferences. Scroll down on that page till you fing the section you're looking for. I can't remember it's name right now but it should be obvious where to go. There you can choose one of the pics that the wiki already has, or you can load one from your computer. After you've got the one you want croll all the way down to the bottom of the page and click save, and there you go. A new avatar. xD hope that helps. If you need anymore help just ask, no question is a dumb question! Oh, and Ferretmaiden has a section on here user page that might help as well. Ironically, it's under the section How to make a cool avatar. Arrowtail Beware the psychotic squirrel! 18:38, April 15, 2010 (UTC) no problem, glad i could help. Arrowtail Beware the psychotic squirrel! 18:44, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Character That description is PERFECT!!! It'll really fit well with the story. I think it'll be a horde leader. Not a big part but still important, and i think the description will fit with the spot. Thanks so much! Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 18:31, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 16:05, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Pic!! Hey Shogg! I finished your pic! Sorry it took so long, but I hope ye like it!ttyl! Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 02:27, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 02:44, August 16, 2010 (UTC)